Reunited
by BlackForestRider
Summary: 6 years after Torchwood, the Doctor and Rose are reunited. Will the Doctor stay, and accept his love with Rose? Or will a certain Master take away his choice? Rated T, to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Pairings: DoctorXRose**

Prolouge

_'Why didn't I just tell him?' _thought Rose desperately._ 'All I had to do was say 'I'm pregnant.' and then maybe he could of done something'._

Rose knew The Doctor would have guessed it was his. After all she hadn't slept with anyone else, she hadn't dated since Torchword. She cursed that name. She'd curse Torchwood till she died. It was because of them she'd lost the man she loved, and the father of her child. Rose placed a hand on the bump, that was now starting to appear. She was around 10 weeks gone, and had no idea what to do. Mickey had gone off to help with Torchwood, whilst her Mum and Dad had moved to America. She was all alone and had no idea what to do. Tears slid down her cheek.

'Oh Doctor!' she cried, as she buried her head in her hands again.

**I know it's short, but the other chapters are longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_(Nearly 6 years later)_

Rose walked towards the park on the Powelle Estate, with her daughter in hand. It was her daughter's, Jesica Gallifrey Tyler, 5th birthday today. Jessica had been born in the parallel world, but thanks to Torchwod, Rose had taken them both back to the real earth around a year later. Her parents had also come back with her, along with her baby brother. Mickey was the only one who'd stayed, but that was because he had his own family in the parallel world. Mickey and Rose had never been able to go back to how they were, so Mickey went away. She didn't mind though. Her parents lived in the country side, in East England. She promised to go and see them later today, for Jessica's birthday. She'd wanted someway to connect her daughter to the Doctor, which was why her middle name was the name of his home planet. Rose smiled sadly, at remembering the Doctor. Not a day went by that she didn't think about him. The love she'd lost.

'Is Mommy O.K?' asked a small voice.

Rose looked down at her daughter. 'I'm fine sweetheart. Come on let's get you to the park.'

As soon as they arrived, Jessica went and played. Rose sat on the bench, watching her daughter play. Jessica had the Doctors hair and eyes, and sense of fearlessness. Apart from that she looked very similar to Rose. Rose thought about how the TARDIS landed here, on her last day with the Doctor. She wiped away a tear, and looked around for Jessica. Only then did Rose realise Jessica was gone!

_(On the Powelle Estate, by the apartments)_

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, and looked at the Powelle Estate again. His long brown coat flapping in the wind. He cursed the TARDIS for landing here. He'd been tracking a distress call, and then lost it. He looked around the Powelle Estate, memories of Rose coming back to him. He closed his eyes, not letting the tears come out. He'd spent enough time crying over her. Now he just went on one adventure after another, not letting his mind wonder aout her. Once he was sure the tears wouldn't come, he opened his eyes. He headed for the park, not wanting to pass the apartment blocks. He knew there would be too many memories of Rose their. He was about to turn the corner, when a little girl came running into him. The Doctor looked at the little girl, who sat on the floor.

'Sorry kiddo.' said the Doctor, picking the girl up.

'My hand hurts.' said the girl, looking at the graze on her hand.

'Hey, I can fix that. Hold on.' said the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

He held it over the graze, on the girls hand. The blue light shone over the cut, making the girl giggle. The Doctor smiled.

'Yeah it can be a bit tickilish.' he said, pocketing the screwdriver. 'They we go. All better.'

'Thank you.' said the girl, smiling.

'Your welcome. Now where are your parents?' he asked.

'Mommy's over at the park.' replied the girl.

'Well let's get you back.' he said.

'Jessica, where are you?' called a voice, that soundied very familiar to the Doctor.

'Is that your mum?' he asked, ignoring the sense of knowing the voice.

The girl nodded, smiling. The Doctor went around the corner, still carrying the girl, and looked at the park. There was a woman standing there, that looked oddly familiar to the Doctor. Problem was she had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face.

'Jessica Gallifrey Tyler!' cried the woman, finally turning around.

The Doctor stared shocked at the woman, finally realising who it was. Her blond hair, whipping around her face. The woman stared at him aswell, while the little girl was wriggling in his arm.

'Rose?' he asked, wondering if this was some trick.

'Doctor?' answered Rose.

'Mommy!' cried the girl.

**What do you think? Just to be warned this is my first Doctor Who fic, so be kind. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Rose stared at him. The Doctor. Her Doctor. He didn't look any different, than he had done nearly 6 years ago. He still wore his brown suit and coat. She watched him put Jessica down, who immediately came rushing over.

'Mommy. Mommy. I fell over and then the man used this thing, that glowed blue when he pressed a button and it fixed my hand.' cried Jessica.

'It's called a sonic screwdriver, honey.' said Rose, picking up her daughter.

'I thought that only opened doors.' said Jessica.

'And it does other things.' said Rose.

'Oh. Well the man fixed it, and made it all better.' Jessica cried again.

Rose looked back up at the Doctor. He was still staring at her, wide-eyed. Rose walked over to him, and keeping one hand under Jessica, touched his cheek. The Doctor jumped at the contact, snapping back into reality.

'Sorry, had to make sure you were real.' said Rose.

'But you... you can't... It's impossible.' said the Doctor, tripping over his words.

Rose smiled at him. 'Torchwood back in the parallel world, made a device that wouldn't crack a whole in time and space. Though it could only make one trip. I brought Jessica back with me. The others stayed.' she explained, sadly.

'And Jessica's your...' he paused.

'My daughter. Yes.' she said.

'It's my birthday today!' cried Jessica.

Rose laughed, and the Doctor grinned. 'How old?' he asked.

'5.' answered Rose.

The Doctor opened his mouth to talk, but was interupted by Jessica. 'Can the man come and have some cake?' asked Jessica. 'Please.'

'Well I don't know. Why don't you ask him.' suggested Rose.

'Do want some cake?' asked Jessica.

'Um?' the Doctor looked uncertainly at Jessica and Rose.

'Please.' begged Jessica.

'Go on Doctor, even you've got time for cake.' said Rose, grinning.

'O.K.' agreed the Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose walked back to the flat, with Rose carrying Jessica all the way. Rose's mind was still going haywire, but she didn't really care. At that moment she felt on top of the world. Once they arrived at the flat, Rose put Jessica down. Jessica ran into the kitchen eargerly wanting some cake.

'Come on Mommy.' cried Jessica.

'Hold on Jessica.' called Rose, as she showed the Doctor in.

'Still the same as I last saw it. Except no Jackie, now theres a good sign.' said the Doctor, with a grin.

'Doctor.' said Rose sternly, but she couldn't help but smile.

Rose walked into the kitchen to find Jessica jumping up and down, trying to reach the cake.

'Jump all you like girl, you're not going to get it. said Rose.

'Hurry mommy, I want cake.' said Jessica.

'O.K.' said Rose.

She pulled the cake down, from the shelf and set it on the worktop. She helped Jessica up onto the chair, and went to get a knife. The cake was from the shop, and decorated in unicorns and faries. Rose came back and cut the cake, letting Jessica help. Once 3 pieces had been cut, they went and ate in the living room. Rose watched as Jessica talked to the Doctor, about her toys. Once Jessica was finished she ran to her bedroom, shouting at the Doctor to come and see her toys. The Doctor looked at Rose, questioningly. Rose laughed.

'Go on. You'd better go and see, I don't want to have to deal with her moods just because of you.' said Rose.

The Doctor nodded, and followed Jesica to her room.

The rest of the day was spent with Jessica showing the Doctor al her toys, and then playing party games. The Doctor smiled, knowing that he'd hadn't had this much fun in ages. Rose had phoned her mother and explained the unexpected events. That had involved with the Doctor getting an earful from Jackie from the other end of the phone. Jakie had insisted that he came tomorrow, which was when Rose would now be going. But he had a strong suspicion it was so she could rant at him some more. The thing was he didn't know how long he'd be here. Soon evening came and after tea, which Jessica had begged the Doctor to stay for, they all sat on the sofa. The Doctor saw Jessica trying to stay awake, while lying on his lap, so looked over at Rose. He mouthed 'Tired.' at her, whilst pointing at Jessica. Rose nodded and stood up.

'Come on Jessica. Bed.'said Rose, picking up Jessica.

'Can you tell me a story first?' asked Jessica.

'I think you've heard them all now.' said Rose, walking into the bedroom.

The Doctor followed and watched as Rose put Jessica to bed. Standing in the doorway, so he didn't get in the way.

'Please.' begged Jessica, getting into her pyjamas.

Rose suddenly turned to the Doctor. 'Do you want to tell her one? I'm all out.' asked Rose.

'Um, sure.' answered the Doctor.

He walked into the bedroom, which was decorated pink, except the cieling looked like the night sky.

'Nice room.' he said. 'Different, but nice.'

Rose smiled at him. 'She wanted it this way.'

The Doctor nodded, and then turned to Jessica. 'O.K. So what types of stories do you want me to tell?'

'I want one about the Doctor and mommy.' answered Jessica.

The Doctor looked at Rose. 'You tell her about the adventures?' he asked.

'They were all I could think of as stories, and she likes them.' answered Rose, looking nervously at him.

'Well that's a change.' he said smiling.

'Not Torchwood.' said Jessica suddenly.

The Doctor looked at her, with a rraised eyebrow. 'Huh?'

'I don't like the Torchwood story. It made me cry.' said Jessica.

The Doctor nodded, understandingly. 'I don't like it either.' he said, sminling sadly.

'Mommy doesn't like it. It makes her cry too.' said Jessica.

The Doctor turned his head, to find Rose gone. He sighed, deciding he'd talk to her shortly. He turned back to Jessica, who was waiting excitedly, and began his story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. Remember to review**

Chapter 3

Rose sat on the sofa, trying to sort her head out. Her mind was going a mile a minute. All the times she'd wished for him to come back, and now he was here. The Doctor. She'd left as soon as Jessica had said that the Torchwood story made Rose cry. Rose didn't even know Jessica remebered her reaction to that story, she'd told it over a year ago. Rose felt someone sit next to her, and looked to find the Doctor sitting there.

'Which one did you tell her?' Rose asked.

'The one with the Daleks and the Game Station.' answered the Docto.

'That's her favourite.' repleid Rose.

There was a long silence, which Rose eventually broke. 'So what you been doing?'

'Traveling.' answered the Doctor.

'Sounds about right.' said Rose.

'What about you?' he asked.

'Well I was pregnant to begin with.' said Rose 'And then shortly before Jessica turned 1, Torchwood made the device to send us through.Mum and Dad came bak too. Mickey didn't.'

'How come you wanted to come back?' asked the Doctor.

'It just didn't feel like home. It was just the little things. You know like dad being alive and being rich. I missed my old life. All my friends and stuff. So I came back. Since then I've been caring for Jessica and working.' replied Rose.

'Where do you work?' he asked.

'The nursery, where Jessica goes. I wanted to work with children, after she was born.' answered Rose.

'Right.' said the Doctor.

There was a long silence. Rose shifted, wondering what to say. She mentally cursed herself. Around 6 years of wanting him back, and she couldn't think of anything to say.

'Jessica certainly lively.' said the Doctor, chuckling.

'Yeah, she can be quite a handful for me sometimes.' said Rose, chuckling.

'Is there no one around to help?' he asked.

'There's only the people I know from the nursery, and they've all got kids of their own.' answered Rose.

'And the father?' he asked.

Rose gulped nervously. She wanted to tell him, but could she? In the end something made her chicken out.

'He doesn't know about her.' she answered.

'Why?' the Doctor asked, finally looking at her.

'He's not been around.' she answered.

'Jerk.' muttered the Doctor.

Rose couldn't help but grin. She wondered what he would think, if he knew he was calling himself a jerk. Rose was about to ask, if he wanted to stay when a scream emitted from Jessica's bedroom.

The Doctor watched Rose rush to Jessica's bedroom. The Doctor followed quickly, and stopped in the doorway. He watched Rose cuddling her daughter singing. The Doctor felt his heart break as he heard the song, Rose was singing.

_Don't worry my darling._

_I'll look after you._

_I'll be there to help you, _

_Through anything that goes wrong._

_You are my world._

_My life._

_You are everything to me._

This was the song, he'd made up for Rose. He used to sing it to her when she was upset or scared. Now she was singing it t her daughter. The Doctor watched the scene, tears filling his eyes. This was the thing he couldn't have. A family. His life was to dangerous, for a famly. Loosing Rose before, proved that. He knew, dispite not wanting to, that they'd have to say goodbye again.

'Doctor?' said a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The Doctor looked at Rose. She'd grown since they'd last met. She didn't look that much older, and her hair was still the same length. It could have easily been a year that they'd been separated not 6. He smiled at her, and they walked back into the living room. The flat was another thing that was the same. Their had been a few changes. The main one being that the spare room, was now Jessica's room.

'You O.K?' Rose asked, sitting down.

'Yeah. It's just a surprise to see you again.' answered the Doctor, sitting next to her.

'I never gave up hoping you'd turn up.' whispered Rose.

The Doctor hardly heard heard her. But he could hear the sadness in her face. He reached out and cupped her cheek, turning her head to face him. He looked into her eyes, and she into his.

'I missed you.' he said.

'I missed you too.' said Rose.

The Doctor brushed her cheek with his thumb. Rose lent her head in his head. He fought the urge to kiss her. Saying goodbye again was going to be hard enough. Unfortunately Rose didn't seem to realise this. Before the Doctor could even thing of anything else, Rose's lip were on his. He closed his eyes, acting on his feelings, then he realised what he was doing and pushed Rose away.

'Rose we can't do this.' he said, not bothering to mask his pain.

'But I love you.'said Rose, tears running down her cheek.

'And I love you too.' said the Doctor, holding her hand. 'But you've got a daughter now. And it's too dangerous.'

'Your going to go again. Aren't you?' she asked, closing her eyes.

'I have to.' he replied, wishing it wasn't true.

'Then GO!' shouted Rose, her eyes opening and filled with anger.

'Rose...' he began.

'No, just go.' said Rose, getting to her feet. 'I was stupid to ever think you'd come back for me.'

Before the Doctor could even say a word, Rose had stormed to her room. The Doctor walked over to her door. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a few minutes, before dropping to his side. He sighed, wishing there was another way. He turned and walked out of the flat, and back to the TARDIS.

Rose heard the door close, and quickly got to her feet. She rushed out of her room and looked round the flat. The Doctor had gone. Rose rushed out of the flat and onto the balcony, just in time to see the TARDIS door closed.

'DOCTOR!' she shouted, desperately.

She watched heart-broken as the TARDIS, began to dematerialise. Tears streamed down her face, as she once again saw her love go.

'She's your daughter too.' she whispered, too late for him to hear.

Rose didn't notice the man standing in the shadows, or see his smirk. Niether did she hear his evil chuckle as she closed the door to her flat.

**Who is the man in the shadows? Well you can probably guess, but first one to, gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor flicked one of the levers on the console. Normally he'd have at least a bit of joy, when the TARDIS dematerialised. But this time he didn'. He sighed and lent against the console.

_'You're an idiot for leaving her.'_ spoke the TARDIS in his head.

'Don't start.' he replied.

_'I'm only telling the truth. You let her go again.'_

'I can't take her.' he shouted angrily. 'She has a daughter now. She found someone else. Even if it was a jerk'

_'You know for someone with the amount of knowledge you do. You ain't half thick at times.'_

'What's that surpost to mean?'

_'You'll figure out.'_

'Tell me.' he shouted.

The TARDIS remained silent, and the Doctor she wasn't going to answer. He sighed and went over to the screen.

'Let's just get back to what I came here to do.' he said.

He flicked levers and pressed buttons, trying to find the distress signal's location. He knew it was probably gone now, but he still wanted to see what caused it. Unfortunately the closet location he could get was London. He groaned, knowing it would take forever to check London. Even if he didn't have anything better to do. Walking round London was definately going to be a big task. Deciding he'd need his energy, he put the TARDIS on standby, and went of to his bedroom. Even if he only needed an hour or two worth of sleep.

Rose opened her tired eyes, at the sound of the alarm. She was tired and sore from crying pratically the whole night. She still couldn't believe that she'd lost him again. The man she loved was gone. Again. Rose got out of bed, and got ready. She was taking Jessica shopping. Once she was done, she went into Jessica's room. After a few minutes the girl was jumping around.

'Mommy is the man still here?' she asked.

'No honey. He had to go.' said Rose, sadly.

'Oh. Will he be back?' asked Jessica.

'I don't know.' answered Rose. 'But now we need to get ready to go.'

'O.K.' said Jessica, racing of to get ready.

Rose followed to help Jessica get ready. Half an hour later, mother and daughter walked out of the flat. Rose and Jessica walked around the town for the whole morning, before Jessica started to complain she was hungry.

'O.K. then. What do you want?' asked Rose.

'Chips.' replied Jessica.

'O.K. the chippy it is.' said Rose, leading Jessica towards the chip shop.

Rose walked in the chip shop, and ordered two portions of chips. She felt Jessica tug on her arm.

'Mommy look!' cried Jessica.

'What is it Jessica?' asked Rose.

'It's the man from yesterday.' said Jessica, smiling.

Rose looked up and saw the Doctor, sitting there with a portion of chips looking at something. Rose felt her heart leap, at seeing him again.

'Here you go.' said the man, behind the counter.

'Thanks Greg.' answered Rose.

Rose took the portions of chips, and felt Jessica pull on her arm. 'I want to say Hello.' she said.

'Jessica, maybe we should just leave him. He looks very busy.' said Rose, not really sure how the Doctor would react.

'Please.' begged Jessica.

Rose knew Jessica, wasn't going to take no as an answer. Reluctently, Rose nodded her head. Jessica smiled brightly, her brown eyes sparkling.

'I'll just be outside.' Rose told Jessica.

'O.K. mommy' replied Jessica.

Rose let go of Jessica, and watched her run to the Doctor. Then she headed outside, not wanting to suffer the heart ache of saying goodbye to the Doctor again.

The Doctor looked at the piece of rock infront of him. It was a rock from Gallifrey, and he had no idea how it came to Earth. He'd found it on the Powelle Estate, after tracking the signal of the distress call, which he hadn't had any luck in tracing yet. So now he was sitting in the chip shop, looking at the rock. The rock was called a family monitor. It basically told you how your family was doing. The more people in you family, the more different sections there was. So fo him it shouldn't be showing any colour, seen as he didn't have any wife or kids and his other relatives were dead. Yet the rock was glowing a strong yellow. Which meant happy. The Doctor was about to start scanning the rock, when he felt someone pull on his coat. The Doctor looked up, and saw Jessica standing there.

'Hi.' said Jessica, smiling brightly.

'Jessica, what are you doing here?' asked the Doctor, pocketing the rock.

'Mommy said I could come and say helo.' answered Jessica.

The Doctor looked around for Rose. 'Where is your mum?'

'Outside.'

The Doctor felt a pain of sadness come over him. Rose didn't want to see him. The Doctor was cut out of his pityness, by a familiar scream. He hadn't heard that scream in a long time, but he hadn't want to either. It was Rose. The Doctor stood up, and picked up Jessica, who gave a squeal of shock. The Doctor rushed out of the chippy, and froze at the sight in front of him. Rose was being held by a man, with a gun to her head. There were only a few people around, and they didn't seem intrested. The Doctor stepped forwards, and felt himself bypass an invisbale shield. Something his people had invented many years ago

'Mommy.' cried Jessica.

Rose's eyes fixed on Jessica. 'Jessica go back inside.'

'Shut Up!' ordered the man. 'Ah Doctor just the man I wanted to see. Oh and dear Jessica.'

'Let go of Rose.' said the Doctor.

'I'm afraid I can't. See if I don't have Rose, then I can't trade.' said the man.

'Who are you?' asked the Doctor.

'Oh come on Doctor you can't say you don't recognise one of your own.' said the man, pretending to look hurt.

'You're not one of my own.' said the Doctor, knowing the man was refering to the Time Lords. 'My people are dead.'

'Well actualy you have two of your own left. Although I havn't been classed as one for quite a while now. My tendancy to switch bodies has done that to me.'

'Master.' said the Doctor, finally realising who the man was.

The Master smirked. 'Yes. It's been a while, hasn't it Doctor?'

'Not long enough.' said the Doctor, bitterly.

'Oh come on Doctor. That's no way to greet your own kind.' said the Master.

'We already established that you're not a Time Lord anymore.' quipped the Doctor.

'Oh fine.' said the Master, looking very pissed off. 'I'll make this quick. If you want to see the woman you love and mother to your child, then you'll give me the TARDIS.'

'What?' asked the Doctor, getting confused.

'I want the TARDIS.' said the Master getting frustrated.

'No what do you mean the mother of my child. Rose only has...' he trailed off, looking at Jessica.

'Oh please don't tell me you hadn't figured it out.' said the Master, pocketing his gun.

The Doctor ignored the Master, and looked at Rose. 'Jessica's mine?'

Rose looked away. 'Oh no girl.' said the Master grabbing Rose's chin, and pulling it to face the Doctor, making Rose flinch in pin.

'You're hurting Mommy!' shrieked Jessica.

'Doctor take Jessica away.' pleaded Rose.

'You havn't answered my question Rose.' said the Doctor, ignoring her request. 'Is Jessica mine?'

There was a short silence as the Doctor waited for Rose's answer. 'Yes.' answered Rose, still unable to meet his eyes.

'And on that note. I'll be leaving.' said the Master, pulling out a round device. 'You have an hour, to give me what I want. I'm sure the TARDIS can figure out where I've gone.'

The Master pressed a button on the device, and the Doctor watched in horror as Rose and the Master disappeared. Jessica began crying.

'That man took Mommy.' she cried.

'Don't worry. I'll get her back.' the Doctor, said determingly.

'Please get Mommy back, Daddy.' said Jessica.

The Doctor looked at Jessica. He'd never been called Daddy before. The girls eyes were glistened with tears. He could see how she had his eyes, and hair. So many things fitted now. How the TARDIS had called him thick, how Rose always told the adventures, and why the stone had glowed yellow. Jessica was his daughter.

'I will Jessica.' said the Doctor. 'I will.'

**The Doctor finally found out. Remember to review. No review no update.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lot's of people guessed it was the master in the shadows. Correct to those. And here is the next part.**

Chapter 5

Rose found herself transported to a cliff somewhere, that overlooked the sea. Her and the Master had landed on top of a clif, that over looked the sea. Rose instantly tried to get free, but the Master was ready for that.

'I don't think so.' he said, grabbing both her hands.

'Let me go!' shouted Rose.

'No.' he said, tying her hands behind her back. 'And you can shout all you like. This place is diserted.'

Rose looked around, and found it was indeed empty. Once the Master was done tying her hands up, he forced her to sit down by a rock.

'Sit there, and shut up.' he said.

'You can't tell me what to do.' retorted Rose.

'Oh no?' he said, pulling out the gun again. 'Do you really want your daughter to grow up without her mother?'

Rose froze. She didn't want Jesica to grow up without her. She didn't know what the Doctor was gong to do yet, and she knew how hard it was having one of your parents die. The Master smirked.

'Thought so.' he said, pocketing his gun.

He went over to another rock, opposite her, and watched her. Rose loked out to sea. Not wanting to meet his gaze. God she hoped the Doctor had a plan.

The Doctor flicked levers and pushed buttons frantically. He was back in the TARDIS and was trying to track Rose. He had no idea what he would do, when he got there. But he had to at least track Rose. Unfortunately it was taking very long. He saw Jessica step up to the console, and put her hand on the it.

'Where's Mommy?' she asked.

The Doctor watched, confused, as Jessica closed her eyes. What was she doing? After a minute Jessica opened her eyes, and looked at the Doctor.

'Mommy's at Flamborough Head.' she said.

The Doctor snapped into action, and set the TARDIS to that location. Once he was done, he looked at Jessica, who was already looking at him.

'Jessica how did you do that?' asked the Doctor.

'I don't know.' answered Jessica. 'The TARDIS might know.'

The Doctor nodded, and looked up at the console.

_'Please tell me you know how my daughter could speak to you like that.'_

_'I do.' _answered the TARDIS.

_'Well how?'_

_'She has 2 power escences in her.'_

_'Impossible.'_

_'Doctor, her parents both have escences in her.'_

_'But Rose doesn't...'_

_'Did you ever consider that maybe the Bad Wolf was her power?'_

_'But I havn't used my power since the Time War. How can Jessica have it?'_

_'Doctor, using your power or not, doesn't change the fact that it's inside you. You are the Oncoming Storm, and Rose is the Bad Wolf.'_

The Doctor looked at his daughter. He wondered if the TARDIS was right. Could Bad Wolf really be a power essence inside her. If it was then maybe he might not have to watch her wither and die like a human. Maybe she could regenerate too. The Doctor went over and picked up the 5 year old girl, who was watching him. He brushed her hiar out of her face.

'You're going to have to stay here while I rescue your Mum.' he said.

'I want to help.' said Jessica.

'No Jessica. I need you safe.' he said.

'But..'

'No buts Jessica.'

Jessica looked annoyed, but nodded her head. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

'That's my girl.'

'I love you Daddy.' she said, leaning against him.

'I love you too Jessica.'

Rose tried to break the bonds around her wrists again. Admitting deafeat, she lent back on the rock. How long had she been here? Was the Doctor actually coming? These were the questions roaming in her mind. She looked back at the Master, who was still watching her. He grinned when her eyes wondered to him, and shot back away. Rose heard him get up and move over. He grabbed her chin, and pulled her to face him. He looked at her curiously.

'You're not like the others.' he said.

'What the other people you've kidnapped?' she asked, spitefully.

'No, I meant his other companions.' he answered. 'There's something different about you.'

'How about I'm human?' suggested Rose.

'But you're not.' said the Master, smirking.

'What the hell are you on about?' asked Rose, getting confused.

'There's something else. But what is it?' asked the Master.

He put his hands either side of her head. Rose felt him push into her mind, like the Doctor had done once. Rose tried to push him out, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes, and saw him going through her memories. Finally he stopped when he came to the Bad Wolf memory. Rose watched as the scenes on the Game Station played through. Except something was wrong. Whenever Rose had seen this it had gone blank, after she'd started looking into the heart of the TARDIS. Now she was watching it from the third person, and could see what happened. She watched as she became the Bad Wolf, and destroyed the Daleks that were there. Once the memory ended the Master went out of her mind, puling her back to herself as well. He was looking at her with a cruel grin, that made Rose feel scared.

'So that's why you're different.' he said 'You have a power essence.'

Before Rose could speak, a sound started to be heard. It was the sound that Rose loved to here, when she felt alone. The most wonderful sound in the universe. The TARDIS was materilizing. The Doctor had come.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Final Chapter. Thanx for the reviews.**

Chapter 6

The Doctor, set Jessica onto the chair. His little girl, had fallen asleep while he was holding her. He vowed to make up missing 5 years of his daughter life, and Rose's. Yet right now, he had to save Rose. He walked over to the doors of the TARDIS, and pulled them open. He was created by the rush of the sea breeze. He stepped out, and saw the Master holding a gun at Rose's head.

'Try anything funny, and I shoot her.' threatended the Master.

'You think I would?' asked the Doctor, wth a smile.

'I don't know what to expect of you.' answered the Master.

'You O.K. Rose?' asked the Doctor.

'I'm fine.' answered Rose.

'Cut the chit chat.' snapped the Master. 'Now Doctor, I want the key to the TARDIS and then you can get the woman back.'

'Hey I have a name.' said Rose.

'If you don't shut up, you won't have a life in a minute.' threatened the Master.

'Just let Rose go.' reasoned the Doctor.

'I will once you handover the TARDIS key.' replied the Master.

The Doctor, pulled a key out from his pocket. Unknown to the Master was that it was a fake. He held it out.

'Doctor no!' exclaimed Rose.

'Shut Up.' ordered the Master.

'Mommy!' exclaimed a high pitch voice.

Rose felt panic grip her, as she saw Jessica emerge from the TARDIS. She saw the Master face twist into an evil smile.

'Ah little Jessica.' he said.

'Doctor grab Jessica.' shouted Rose.

Rose swung her legs, knocking the Master off his feet. The Master landed a few feet away. She saw the Doctor pick up Jessica, and come over to her. He pressed the sonic screwdriver to the ropes, and they were soon broken. As soon as her hands were free, she pulled Jesica into a hug.

'Mommy!' cried Jessica, happily.

'I'm O.K. sweetheart.' said Rose.

'Sorry I took so long.' said the Doctor.

'Better late then never.' said Rose, before kissing him.

'Ah how sweet.' interupted a cruel voice. 'The Doctor and his human girl.'

Rose glared at the Master, holding Jessica protectivley in her arms. The Doctor had an arm around her waist, also in a protective manner.

'Except she isn't just a human girl. Is she Doctor?' asked the Master.

'I don't know what you're on about.' answered the Doctor.

'Of course you do. She's just like you. Having a power essence inside her I mean.'

'Wait you have a power essence?' asked Rose, turning to look at him.

'What did you think Oncoming Storm was?' asked the Doctor.

'A name.' answered Rose.

'Oh well, it isn't.'

'Whatever.' snapped the Master, pulling out a gun. 'Doctor give me the TARDIS key now, or I shoot.'

Rose felt her anger churn at this man. How dare he threaten her again. She felt something stir at the back of her mind.

'Mommy you're all golden.' said Jessica.

Rose looked down, and saw a gold light surround her. _The Bad Wolf_ she thought. She looked up and grinned at the look of shock and horror on the Masters face. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

The Doctor saw Rose going golden, and instantly knew it was the Bad Wolf. Part of him wanted to stop it, but another part, was telling him to change as well. He didn't want to let the Oncoming Storm come. He had no way of controlling it. He saw the Master fire the gun. Acting on impulse he raised his hand and the bullet disintergrated, in a purple and gold light. Rose looked at him, her eyes widening in shock.

'Huh?'

'Power Essence.' he replied.

'You can't stop me Doctor.' shouted the Master.

'No, I can't.' agreed the Doctor. 'See I know you'll just switch to another body. However I can send you away.' The Doctor turned to Rose, who was still holding onto Jessica protectively. 'But I can't do it on my own.'

'Just tell me what to do.' replied Rose.

'Let Bad Wolf do it.' he answered.

The Master was soon, surrounded in a purple and gold light. His mouth was moving, obviously shouting at the Doctor and Rose, but no sound could be heard. Soon the MAster was gone, transported to a far off planet. Both the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf, went back to the back of the minds, of their occupents. Both the Doctor and Rose, managed to get inside the TARDIS, and the Doctor set the TARDIS in flight. When he looked back at Rose, he saw she'd fallen asleep on the sofa, with Jessica resting against her. The Doctor smiled, and sat beside her closing his eyes. He opened them a minute later, to find Jessica had crawled onto his lap. His smile grew, and he pulled her down, for her to rest against him.

'I love you Daddy.' she said, sleepily.

'I love you too.' he said, then looked at Rose. 'Both of you.'

**Ah, sweet. I have a few ideas for a sequal. Maybe. I'm not sure. Let me know if you think I should leave it there, or have a sequal.**


End file.
